De falsos aniversarios y compensaciones
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus Snape, a veces, no entiende el sentido de humor de su esposa Tonks


Otro pequeño fanfic, que voy a dedicar a mi querida Manú. Espero que les guste tanto como me gustó a mí y les dejo todo mi amor y buenos deseos. Que tengan un lindo fin de semana.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto la idea. Nymphadora Tonks y Severus Snape, pertenecen a JK Rowling y a la mágica saga de Harry Potter. Este fanfic está escrito solo por diversión y cuyo fin, que es el de entretener a quienes lo lean.

De falsos aniversarios y compensaciones.

\- _¡Ouch! –_ como una explosión en el armario de la habitación, una voz femenina apenas y se escuchó bajo el ruido de un par de cajas cayendo al suelo.

\- _¿Te encuentras bien?_ – fue lo que dijo Severus, sentándose en la cama de un salto. No recordaba la razón por la que se encontraba completamente desnudo en la cama, pero mientras trabajaba había recibido un total de veinte cartas y un vociferador, en los que aparentemente su esposa estaba muy molesta puesto que había olvidado su aniversario de bodas.

Estaba completamente seguro de que no lo había hecho, pero quizá tenía demasiado trabajo o tal vez era un efecto adverso de todas las pociones que se había visto en la obligación de tomar, para recuperarse de las heridas de guerra y la cicatriz en el cuello, que Nagini le había dejado.

Y Ted Tonks le había aconsejado antes de la boda, que una esposa feliz significaba un matrimonio feliz y que lo mejor era no discutir con ella. Que casi siempre tenían la razón y lo mejor era pensar en destinarse a sí mismo, a una vida de total sumisión y entrega.

\- _¡Sí, sí!_ – exclamó Nymphadora Tonks en el armario. – Ya sabes lo torpe que soy, a veces ni siquiera comprendo cómo es que conseguí volverme un auror. Creo que el sigilo no es mi fortaleza. Hasta una persona con una severa discapacidad auditiva, de seguro me escucharía llegar.

No pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo, pero su sonrisa prácticamente cayó hasta sus pies como si hubiese sido rociado con un balde de agua helada, al ver a la mujer que se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta del dormitorio.

Tragó con dificultad al mero momento en el que comenzó a hacer una especie de danza erótica, que realmente se veía como cualquier otra cosa, pero que comenzó a carecer de importancia y tan pronto vio lo que traía puesto.

Le encantaba la lencería femenina y por sobre todas las cosas, si se acoplaba perfectamente al cuerpo que la desfilaba. Y en aquel momento, Nymphadora Tonks danzaba con un muy atractivo conjunto de encaje azul marino, que realzaba su pecho y sus caderas, haciendo que quisiera hundir sus manos en su delicada piel y jamás quitarlas.

Traía tacones y a pesar de que adoraba la imagen, no pudo evitar reír ante su torpeza de marca, tropezándose un par de veces y a punto de caer aparatosamente, de no ser por un oportuno brazo suyo, tomándola de la cintura y apretándola firmemente contra su cuerpo en la cama, mientras estaba sentado en ella.

\- Creo que lo tuyo no es el baile. – susurró maliciosamente, su aliento chocando suavemente contra los brillantes labios sonrojados de la mujer entre sus brazos.

\- _Lo lamento. Quise que se viera como una especie de baile sensual y terminé haciendo el ridículo._

\- _Tú siempre haces el ridículo, pero ya aprendí a amar esa faceta tuya._

La joven auror entre sus brazos, que se había visto obligada a colocar sus manos sobre los hombros de Snape para mantener el equilibrio, simplemente respondió con un pequeño golpe en uno de sus hombros, que el hombre devolvió palmando uno de sus descubiertos glúteos. Prácticamente se encontraba sentada en su regazo, así que no demoró en darse cuenta de que su esposo movía la cadera para que su erección rozara directamente con entrepierna.

\- ¡Oye!... – exclamó en voz baja, falsamente enojada mientras él simplemente continuaba sonriendo tanto como si le hubiesen dicho que Potter finalmente estaba en detención por todo lo que había hecho, a lo largo de su vida como estudiante.

Con una de sus manos recorrió su cabello que en aquel momento era de una tonalidad tan negra como el suyo propio y el cual aparentemente, Tonks había hecho crecer más de lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver, para que cayera como cascadas entre ellos. Incluso sus ojos tenían una tonalidad distinta, como una especie de azul claro brillante y su pecho, conjuntamente con sus caderas, lucían más curvilíneos que de costumbre.

\- ¿Por qué negro, por qué tan largo y por qué todo ese cambio tan radical de apariencia? – preguntó, llevándose uno de los mechones hasta su ganchuda nariz y disfrutando de su dulce aroma a fresas. Le gustaba ese nuevo champú y la crema con esencia de avellanas que estaba usando. Su piel se sentía tan suave como la seda misma.

Quizá era extraño que supiera acerca de eso, pero al final de cuentas era pocionista y también era una parte de su pasión.

\- Lo vi en una revista de esas de moda muggle… y pensé que te gustaría. – mordisqueó su labio inferior con suavidad mientras susurraba. - _¿Te gusta…?_

\- _Por supuesto…_ \- dejó de hablar al momento en el que encontró sus labios capturados en un húmedo beso, encontrando difícil el poder respirar entre cada uno de los contactos de sus labios con los de ella. - _¿A qué hombre no?... –_ y antes de que volviera a besarlo, suspiró profundamente para continuar. – _Pero aun así… yo prefiero a mi esposa. Y al natural…_

Recibió un pequeño beso sobre la punta de su nariz como recompensa a sus _"dulces"_ palabras, mientras que al mismo tiempo su cabello regresaba a su largo de siempre, a su color marrón claro y toda ella a su aspecto original, mientras la ropa interior se desvanecía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- Eso es lo más dulce que me has dicho en mucho tiempo… - dijo contra una de sus orejas, mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo con tortuosa lentitud. Ni siquiera quiso responder, prácticamente enterrando su rostro en su pecho y respirando en la esencia de las avellanas y el sudor de sus actos. Tan pronto como pudo, hundió sus manos en los desnudos muslos de la mujer y se entretuvo lamiendo sus rosados pezones, feliz de verlos erguirse ante sus caricias. Cada gemido de la mujer entre sus brazos, solo le animaba a continuar con más esmero en sus caricias.

Casi quiso buscar su varita para conjurar un hechizo silenciador sobre la habitación, al momento de escuchar su pequeño grito de placer, mientras tiraba de uno de sus pezones con sus dientes, pero luego recordó que ya no se encontraba en las viejas y frías mazmorras de Hogwarts, sino que, al contrario, se habían mudado a una pequeña casa a las afueras de Londres. ¡Al demonio si los vecinos se enteraban de lo que hacían! Había sobrevivido a uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia y le importaba un bledo lo que un par de muggles, pudieran susurrar a sus espaldas.

Sintió un fuerte estrujón en sus cabellos que finalmente lo devolvió a la realidad, pero estaba lo suficientemente inmerso en su tarea de continuar devorando sus pezones con avidez, como para preocuparse o sentir dolor alguno.

\- Quise hacer una de esas… cenas elegantes… - le pareció que su esposa hablaba, pero apenas y entendía por retazos, mordisqueando uno de sus pezones como para poder responder a lo que decía. – Pero y a pesar de que la vigilé atentamente… de todos modos se quemó.

\- ¿Cómo…? – sus labios hicieron un pequeño _*pop*_ al separarlos del pezón en cuestión. - ¿Se quemó… si la estabas vigilando?

Apenas y alzó la vista para mirar a su esposa, aún con el rostro hundido en su pecho, y pudo notar que estaba roja hasta la última raíz de su cabello. No supo decir si por el hecho de haber quemado la cena o si por el simple hecho de que su esposo la estuviera observando, con una expresión llena de deseo.

\- Me distraje cinco minutos… escogiendo la fotografía perfecta en la revista…

\- ¿Cinco minutos… nada más?

\- Bueno… quizá diez. ¡No me veas de esa manera y tampoco me juzgues!

Escuchó una gruesa risa _(que ahora lo era mucho más que de costumbre, tras la mordida de Nagini)_ y apenas y pudo darse cuenta de sus alrededores, cuando sintió que un par de manos la hacían girar en la cama y terminar boca arriba, con el cuerpo de su esposo aprisionándola entre almohadas y sábanas.

\- No te estoy juzgando… Nymphadora. – le susurró a escasos centímetros del rostro, aún con esa sonrisa maquiavélica de siempre, sosteniéndola por las muñecas y con las manos sobre su cabeza.

\- Qué bueno, puesto que cenaremos pizza…

\- _Pues no tengo hambre…_

\- _Pero sí que tendrás en un rato._

\- _Tengo toda la comida que necesito aquí._

No pudo evitar reírse como una niña pequeña, al momento de sentir sus labios sobre su cuello y la forma en que su lengua le hacía cosquillas al lamer cada centímetro de piel, expuesto ante sus ojos. Siempre tenía cosquillas, pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo por aguantarse las ganas de reír y de empujarlo, puesto que ya le había dejado un par de moretones en algunas partes, en pasadas ocasiones. Especialmente en el rostro, pateándolo sin querer, cuando trataba de practicarle sexo oral.

\- Aguanta… - escuchó el murmullo de su esposo, mientras alzaba sus piernas para posicionarlas sobre sus hombros y así poder hundir su rostro entre sus sudorosos muslos. Lo podía sentir de todas maneras. Las vibraciones de su vientre, a punto de soltar una gran carcajada. – Maldición. – negó con la cabeza finalmente y sentándose sobre sobre sus talones, sin poder evitar lo inevitable. - Solo ríete. Anda vamos, ríete…

Pudo ver cómo su esposa se cubría el rostro con ambas manos y simplemente se echaba a reír, a carcajada limpia, mientras él arqueaba una de sus cejas y pacientemente esperaba para finalmente poder proceder.

Esa molesta risa, esa voz tan alta al hablar, la infinita torpeza y esa personalidad tan chispeante. A veces se preguntaba cómo se las aguantaba todas, pero entonces se daba cuenta de cuánto la amaba.

Aunque detestara admitirlo.

\- ¿Terminaste? – preguntó tras verla hacer un esfuerzo titánico por recuperar el aliento. Quería que respirara entrecortadamente como resultado de sus caricias y no por las cosquillas que le provocaba, pero qué podía hacer al respecto.

\- Sí… ya… creo… - apenas y le entendió, entre risas, con su rostro tan rojo como un nabo. – Perdóname, Severus, ¡pero es que no lo puedo evitar!

\- Bueno, al menos no me pateaste esta vez. ¿Puedo proseguir?

\- Sí sí… por favor.

Feliz de complacer, finalmente inclinó su cabeza hasta que su prominente nariz acariciara sus labios vaginales, que agradeció estuvieran lo suficientemente húmedos como para facilitarle el trabajo. Dio un pequeño respingo y sonrió al notar su clítoris responder al pequeño soplo de su nariz.

A veces no era tan fácil llegar a _"segunda base"_ , como solía llamarlo Ted Tonks, con su esposa. Siempre había tenido la creencia errónea de que todas las mujeres eran iguales en la cama y con el pasar del tiempo, finalmente se había dado cuenta de que cada una era un mundo. Totalmente diferente la una de la otra.

Tonks en particular, solía tener dificultades para alcanzar el clímax y requería siempre de un poco de esfuerzo extra, que felizmente estaba dispuesto a poner en práctica.

Y con el tiempo había comenzado a descubrir, la vía más expedita.

Como por ejemplo: Un poco de estimulación y juegos previos.

Y también había descubierto que tras un par de minutos, a su esposa le gustaba decir una que otra obscenidad o alguna palabra que no era habitual en su vocabulario diario.

O jugar con el color de su cabello o el tamaño de su busto, acomodándose a gustos personales que realmente no tenía y que simplemente decía tener, para complacerla. Le gustaba tal cuál era y le resultaba extraño cuando lo admitía, pero estaba seguro de que muy pronto se acostumbraría a la idea.

\- Merlín… amo tu lengua, Severus. – le escuchó gemir, mientras recorría su coronilla con una mano para apartar su largo cabello castaño de su rostro y con la otra, rascaba sus aceitosos cabellos negros. – Es endemoniadamente buena en lo que hace, una vez que ignoras las cosquillas.

Ni siquiera se molestó en responder, utilizando suavemente sus dientes sobre su clítoris y de manera que pudiera arrancarle un gemido sorpresa. Le costaba mucho el poder mantenerla quieta en su lugar, pero sentía un poco de satisfacción personal sabiendo que perdía la cordura a causa de sus caricias.

De arriba hacia abajo, de izquierda a derecha. Adentro y afuera…

No importaba qué patrón utilizara para estimularla, siempre obtenía el mismo resultado.

Su esposa sacudiéndose como loca en la cama y respirando como si estuviera en medio de un parto.

\- Ven… acércate… - logró decir antes de siquiera alcanzar la meta, acariciando la mejilla más cercana del hombre entre sus piernas, con una de sus temblorosas manos. Ni siquiera pensó en discutir, liberando sus piernas con mucho cuidado y deslizándose como si de una serpiente se tratase, entre sus piernas y sobre su cuerpo, hasta estar cara a cara. Ambos jadeantes y con los rostros brillando bajo la suave luz de las velas, gracias al sudor.

\- _Pero todavía no he terminado…_

\- _No importa, mi amor. Creo que ya estoy lo suficientemente excitada como para una penetración rápida y muy placentera. –_ murmuró entre sus labios, robándole el aliento con pequeños besos.

\- _¿Estás segura?_ _¿Podríamos utilizar un poco de lubricación?_

\- _Estoy segura y de hecho… tengo una nueva postura que me gustaría que probásemos._

Ni tiempo le dio de responder, sintiendo un brusco empujón que lo envió de vuelta a la cama y boca arriba como ella había estado minutos antes. No tenía ni idea de dónde había obtenido la fuerza para hacer eso y tampoco quería averiguarlo, así que simplemente se quedó quieto y estudió los movimientos de ella con mucha atención.

Hasta que sintió que se recostaba contra su pecho, recibiendo todo su cabello sobre la cara y escupiendo un par de mechones, arqueando una de sus cejas.

\- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Nymphadora?

\- Vi esto en una revista, hace unos días, y he querido probarlo desde entonces.

\- ¿Y para eso hiciste toda esta charada de enviarme unas veinte cartas y un vociferador, aparentemente enojada puesto que había olvidado nuestro aniversario y que tendría que compensarte de alguna manera, cuando sabes perfectamente que no olvido fácilmente las cosas? _¿Y menos esa clase de cosas?_

\- ¡Sí! ¡Y caíste redondito en mi trampa!

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de quejarse, solamente de dejar salir un gemido ronco y al sentir que la mujer hurgaba entre dos pares de piernas, por su miembro para posicionarlo en el lugar correcto.

Y tampoco se quejó cuando, así como había dicho anteriormente ella, la penetró rápidamente y sin mucho esfuerzo. Se vio obligado a colocar sus manos sobre su pecho, para impedir que se cayera, mientras que ella acariciaba sus cabellos nuevamente con una mano y con la otra, la deslizaba entre ambos, para agregar un estímulo adicional y masajear su sensible clítoris.

No demoró mucho en encontrarle el sentido a tener a Nymphadora Tonks completamente recostada sobre su pecho y tras apartar su cabello castaño de su vista, simplemente comenzó a mover sus caderas para igualar su desenfrenado ritmo. A la par de masajear sus pechos con tal urgencia, que sintió sus brazos arder gracias al movimiento rítmico de sus manos.

\- ¡Me fascina… puedo sentirte completamente en mí!

\- Y también es muy agotador... – apenas y pudo decir, jadeando en su oreja. – Tendrás que compensarme luego por esto, Tonks. Por haberme mentido y por… esto…

\- ¿A la misma hora y en el mismo lugar? – respondió de manera juguetona, imprimiendo cada una de sus palabras, con un suave giro de sus caderas que amenazaba con volverlo loco de continuar a ese ritmo.

\- _Por supuesto. ¿Dónde más podría ser? –_ se apresuró a responder, igualando sus embestiduras con cada palabra. Así como ella estaba haciendo.

\- Estaba pensando que quizá… en tu despacho. Mientras calificas los deberes de los niños y yo… irrumpo en tu despacho sin anunciarme. ¡Siempre… he tenido esa fantasía!

\- ¿Olvidas que es A MÍ… a quién debes compensar?

\- ¡Oh sí…! ¿Y cómo quiere que lo compense… señor?

\- Durante la fiesta de té… que tendrás mañana. Te excusarás con los Potter y los Weasley, por unos minutos _(no creo necesitar más que eso, con lo que te obligaré a hacer mañana)_ y lo haremos en uno de los… clósets del mismo salón. Te prometo que… te sacudiré tan fuerte… que harás un magnánimo esfuerzo por no gemir para que no te descubran.

\- ¿Y estarás toda la tarde… dentro del clóset? - no pudo evitar reírse ante la idea, aunque no le duró mucho y su risa se convirtió en gemido agudo, al sentir que el hombre apartaba su mano y se disponía él mismo a estimular su clítoris, con rápidos movimientos que no estaba segura de poder soportar por mucho más.

\- No seas tonta… - susurró en su oreja, mordisqueándola suavemente. – Solicitaré tus servicios… en el momento más incómodo que te puedas imaginar y así… pasarás vergüenza frente a tus amigos y familiares…

\- ¡Pero qué… malvado!

Decidió terminar la conversación con embestiduras más y más fuertes, hasta que finalmente perdió el control de su mano y las estimulaciones al clítoris de la mujer se volvieron tan intensas, que no demoró mucho en ayudarla a alcanzar el orgasmo y tras un breve lapso de tiempo, tal vez unos minutos, la acompañó en su gemido de placer, sintiendo el semen deslizarse entre las piernas de ambos, mientras su miembro simplemente se deslizaba por sí solo, fuera de ella.

\- ¡Oh… fantástico! Hacía mucho tiempo… que no alcanzaba el orgasmo… con la simple penetración. – jadeó, exhausta, llenando de besos la única mejilla que tenía cerca y debido a la posición en la que se encontraban.

\- Me alegro por ti… - respondió su esposo, pero sabía que no estaba enfadado puesto que había rodeado su cintura con ambos brazos y había comenzado a buscar sus labios para besarlos. Ambos eran una masa de carne húmeda y cálida, jadeante y prácticamente enredada la una contra la otra. – Pero de todas formas… me compensarás…

\- Por supuesto… mi amor. Pero ahora y si me disculpas… tengo hambre.

Y antes de que pudiera prevenirse, comenzó a empujarse para sentarse y sintió un desagradable golpe en sus testículos, gracias a uno de sus talones.

\- ¡Lo siento cariño!... – no demoró en exclamar al escuchar el quejido del hombre en la cama. Continuó haciendo esfuerzos para levantarse y estuvo a punto de caer, de no ser por una de sus oportunas manos ayudándola a mantener el equilibro.

\- Por poco y me dejas sin equipo. – dijo entre dientes, sintiendo de pronto el frío aire alrededor de su sudoroso cuerpo y una vez que la mujer finalmente se apartara y se pusiera en pie. Se sentía adherido al colchón y a las sábanas, teniendo que despegárselas al sentarse finalmente y verla caminar desnuda hacia la puerta, diciendo que iría por una de las cajas de pizza.

¡Yay! ¡Comida muggle para variar! Aunque podía quitarle ese hábito de quemar la comida, simplemente diciéndole que toda la pizza iba a terminar en grasa y en sus caderas.

Solo quería matarla por la preocupación que le había hecho pasar, creyendo que iba a divorciarse por haber olvidado su aniversario y por las falsas amenazas del vociferador.

Pero comenzó a sonreír maquiavélicamente. La venganza era un plato que se servía tan frío como de seguro lo estaba aquella pizza en la cocina.


End file.
